cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cascadian Republic
|- |'Motto' || For the Cascades! Ops Populus! (Power to the People!) |- |'Official Colors' || Blue, green, white. |- |'Sphere' || White |- |'Protector' || Siberian Tiger Alliance |- |'Central Executive Committee' || *President: Zhukov *Premier: Renoava *General Secretary: Runs with manbearpig |- |'1st Cascadian Secretariat' || *Secretary of Defense: Nikanor *Secretary of Immigration: TBD *Secretary of Industrial Resources: Naiin *Secretary of International Action: Kaiser Jacob II *Secretary of Domestics: The Magistrate |- |'Cascadian Guard' || *Secretary of Defense: Nikanor *Bureau of Defense Chiefs of Staff: TBD |- |'Established' || April 5, 2008 |- |'History' || *History *Provisional Government |- |'Elections' || *May 2008 Elections |- |'Links' || *History of the Cascadian Republic *Constitution As of 30 March 08 *Homepage *Off-Site Boards * #Cascadia on Coldfront |} Article I: The Cascadian Senate To preserve the power of the people, and to create an equal and fair society where the people are to govern themselves and to have a say and right to run themselves as they see fit, the Cascadian Senate is created as the supreme force in the Republic. The entire membership is to become a Senator, and is allowed to vote in the Senate on various legislation. Each person in the Cascadian Republic is given the right to vote in the Senate, with the exception of those on trial, or have had their voting powers suspended. Each voting member of the Senate is allowed to propose any legislative document or amendment. When such a bill is passed, it is the supreme law in the Republic, to be obeyed and followed by all Cascadian agencies. All bills are to achieve a 51% majority and all amendments and declarations of war are to achieve a 68% majority. Voting procedure is to dictate that all Senate members are to post their vote (either yes, no, or abstain), at the end of the voting period (48 to 72 hours), votes will be tallied and the General Secretary, President, or Premier will thus close and conclude the bill. If a 'yes' majority has been achieved then the bill will become law, as per the supreme executive power that is given to the Cascadian Senate. Emergency votes may be declared by the Central Executive Committee, this will make the bill require 12 to 24 hours to achieve a majority. Every month, the Cascadian Senate is to elect five officers, and every other month the Senate is to elect the Central Executive Committee. Special declarations may be made by the Senate, such declarations are a raise in threat level, a state of emergency, or activation of the Cascadian Armed Services Committee. Declarations are defined as: Raise in Threat Level: Gives general notification that Cascadia must begin preparing for possible conflict. State of Emergency: Allies are contacted on possible conflict, sign in with military divisions, and automatic treat level to DEFCON 3. The State of Emergency also gives all bills related to such a conflict just a 12 to 24 hour time limit. Cascadian Armed Services Committee: Martial law is declared and split second decisions can be made by military officials. Administration of the Committee is handed to the Premier, Secretary of Defense, and military division commanding officers. Automatic DEFCON 2 is declared. Article II: The Central Executive Committee of the Cascadian Republic The group of the heads of government are called in joint session, the Central Executive Committee of the Cascadian Republic. The three persons who make up this committee are the President of the Republic, Premier of the Republic, and General Secretary of the Cascadian Senate. The President of the Cascadian Republic is the head of state for Cascadia. The President is the top administrator and spokesman for the Republic. In international negotiations the President will be represented as top diplomat for the Cascadian Republic. The President is to serve terms of two months. The Premier of the Cascadian Republic is the head of government for the Republic and the administrator for the Secretariat. The Premier is to speak as the top representative for the Government of the Cascadian Republic, as opposed to the President speaking for the People of the Cascadian Republic. The Premier is also in charge of selecting temporary replacements for Secretaries that are inactive or have resigned from their position. When the President is absent, the Premier fills in the role of President until the official returns or is able to resume his/her duties. The Premier is to serve terms of two months. The General Secretary of the Cascadian Senate is the speaker of the Cascadian Senate and administrator for it. The General Secretary is to regulate voting procedures and to archive bills. The General Secretary will also act as the top officer in the Senate, and to act as second in succession behind the Premier. The General Secretary is to serve terms of one month. Article III: The Secretariat of the Cascadian Senate Every month the Cascadian Senate is to elect five officers to its Secretariat. The Secretariat delegates day-to-day administration duties for the Senate. Each officer is to govern their Bureaus as they see fit, but any large or major establishments must be decided by the Senate. Such establishments include major realignments in the duties of that Bureau or establishments that will dramatically change the way Cascadians will conduct business in that Bureau. The five secretaries are as established by this constitution are: Secretary of Defense - Citizen administrator for the armed services of the Republic. To organize and run smoothly, the armed services. The Secretary of Defense appoints commanding officers to the armed services as well. Secretary of Immigration - Responsible for recruitment and naturalization processes into the Cascadian Republic. Secretary of Industrial Resources - Runs and administers the banking services for the Cascadian Republic. Decides minor economic policies, aid processes, and economic organization. Major economic policy changes are to be voted upon by the Cascadian Senate. Secretary of International Action - Top diplomatic administrator to embassies abroad. Manages Cascadian embassies and ambassadors to other alliances, dictators diplomatic procedures and relays major negotiations from foreign powers to the Cascadian Senate. Secretary of Domestics - Moderates the Cascadian boards, archives old topics, and keeps the alliance looking professional and a friendly environment. Article IV: Voting Procedures In the Cascadian Senate, each vote for a bill is to be posted, polls will be counted as invalid when deciding the outcome of legislative actions. At the end of the voting period, a member of the Central Executive Committee must conclude the bill and either enact it or declare it defeated. In the monthly elections the General Secretary and Secretariat is elected, every two months the Premier and President is elected. Elections will be conducted by forum polls and will be voted upon by the Senate. Elections will begin with a 48-hour nomination period, were candidates are nominated. Then there will be a 48-hour voting period. As such, elections are to begin four days before the first of the following month. (on 31-day months, elections begin on the 27th; on 30-day months, elections begin on the 26th). After the voting period, the new elected officials begin their terms on the first. Article V: Amendment I: Provisional Government The Provisional Government of the Cascadian Republic will include all branches of government with altered abilities and powers in order to keep the Republic stable and out of risky situations in it beginning weeks and before its first elections. The Provisional Government will be chaired by the President whom will act as head of government during this time. The President is to appoint the Secretariat and to make the needed changes to the Central Executive Committee. The President will also maintain veto power over the Cascadian Senate, but may be overridden by the other two members of the Central Executive Committee, the Premier and Senatorial General Secretary. The Premier will act as head of state, and chief statesman. The Premier, as well as the General Secretary will act as advisers to the President and will note needed changes or administrative duties in the Republic. The duties and responsibilities of the Secretariat and General Secretary will not be changed during this time. Although, for the sake of security reasons the Secretariat will not hold moderation powers on the forums. These powers and this amendment will be canceled either when the Central Executive Committee is to vote to cancel this amendment or forcibly at the end of the first elections for the Cascadian Republic. Current Government Category: Cascadia